User blog:Morganaforever/Episode Review: A Lesson in Vengeance
This is the first time I'm writing the review WHILE watching the episode. Meaningless rants may lie ahead. You have been warned. Okay, that's cool. Arthur and Gwen going for a picnic, reminds me of the Queen of Hearts. No wait it does not, there is Merlin with them as well >_> y u no let the couple alone? Some nice humour with the three of them. That's awesome! No wait, it's a trap. Gwen has definitely something to do with it. YES, THE EPIC BATTLE SOUNDTRACK PLAYS! I love that music piece. Anyway, Arthur wins as he always does(aka using Merlin's help). Yeah, Gaius' diagnosis, you should be careful, blah blah blah...hey, the chubby guy with the horse looks funny. So that's Tyr Seward...Come on guys, that's not him obviously...look at that innocent face! Poor Tyr Seward...I feel so sorry for the guy right now! Sentenced to death for something he didn't even do...and he was a nice guy too! Come on, Arthur...you are still an idiot...Is it just me, or does the royal couple give around death penalties way too easily? Gotta love Gwen's looks though. She reminds me so much of s3 Morgana. Good job, Merlin, for standing up to the poor guy!!! How ironic it is that Gwen says "it could be the last person you would suspect"! Finally! Merlin made a comment on Gaius' food. I've wanted to say that it looks disgusting for a long time. Gotta lova the interaction between Merlin and Tyr! So, Merlin convinces Arthur to speak with him, and Gwen tries to stop him, but he still goes. So far so good....nah, he was convinced. And of course, Merlin suspects Gwen! Makes sense. He always suspects the bad people! ....GWEEEEN!!!!!!!!! You just stabbed the guy, Morgana-style, like this guy! Poor Tyr....GWEN! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A B****? *sigh* Anyway....Arthur tries to search for his murderer, but of course finds out nothing. And, of course...WE HAVE A TRAITOR IN CAMELOT!!! Morgana meeting with Gwen! Awesome! Wow, Gwen is even more impatient than Morgana to have Arthur killed. Great job Morgana, you saved your spy!!! Well done! Yeah, I'm rooting for the bad guys, as you all know :| Seeing the scene with Gwen and Merlin, I understand why the producers said their friendship will have to go through some obstacles this year. Merlin/Gwaine interaction! Finally! We see how they have grown up this season. And it's awesome! Wow, first time I see a magic store...and Morgana got a torture/killing poison! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! I expected Morgana to kill the guy, especially when he threatened her, but she did not. I guess she only makes necessary sacrifices... Gwen sweet talking to Arthur...good acting there(for Gwen anyway, we knew it for Angel). Gaius and Merlin take a stroll in the woods for clues, and see a piece of Gwen's clothing. I can see where this is going. He searches in Gwen's wardrobe...Hahahahahaha, he got caught, I don't believe it :D he always is, at the worst moments (like the freya dress scene, back in season 2). YES! HILDA COMEBACK!!! Wow...this brings me back to The Eye of the Phoenix...this is really the same to what Morgana and Morgause did back in season 3. She gives Gwen the poisons...wait, are queens supposed to walk freely around the city? Weird... A new servant?! I take it Merlin is going to get punished. And finally, Gwen's attempt on Arthur's life! Awesome! Will Merlin make it? No he did not, Arthur DRANK FROM THE POISONED CUP! It's like watching A Servant of Two Masters again...but with a more efficient assassin. Merlin, sadly you were too late, Arthur's poisoned... Hahahaha, I love how Gwen tries to get away with it.WAIT A MINUTE!!! SHE ACCUSED MERLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously, she is exactly like series 3 Morgana...I also love the way Gaius looks at her. Awesome old man :D The way Gwen cries in front of Arthur's bed is awesome. SUCH AN AMAZING ACTRESS(Gwen, we know it about Angel). Gotta love her interaction with Sir Leon as well. I can also see Morgana's plan better now. She'll have Gwen as queen, but the orders will be hers. Hahahahahahahahaha! Dragoon the great! This must be his most awesome appearance so far. SOOOO HILARIOUS!!! Simply perfect. I never get enough of him. Dragoon yelling at the guards is unique. His goodbye at the end too. And the AUDREY SCENE! He insulted her cuisine...bad Merlin, she will kill you...No wait, you knocked her out. In an epic way! And now everyone's looking for Merlin...but thanks to his magic, he finally got to Arthur's chambers. Nice job, Gaius! Lure everyone away, so that Merlin can do his job...you're awesome once again! Don't you die on us! Merlin's face when he thinks he may not bring Arthur back is priceless. But why should he not? He did it a season before with Uther right? Awesome acting from Colin Morgan. Just perfect! Then everything's good, Merlin goes to Arthur, but Arthur does not listen to what Merlin has to say about Guinevere... Hahaha, of course! The man who sold this poison will die. He deserves it, to be honest...that's what he gets for being greedy! The end reminded me a bit of The Tears of Uther Pendragon, when everyone cheers on Morgana, and she and Merlin look at each other evily... Overall, a decent episode. The highlight was Colin's acting and the Dragoon scene. Gwen was too cruel. I will give it a 7/10. What do you think about the episode? It was excellent. Good. It was mediocre. IT SUCKED! SEASON 3 ALL OVER AGAIN! 00:09,11/18/2012 Some questions to ponder on... *'Why did Merlin change himself back to Dragoon after he had gotten inside the castle?' Considering the fact that he was actually supposed to be in the prison cells at the time, lurking around in his original form in such a situation surely would be unwise. Was he not at all scared of getting executed? *'Why did Morgana come to Camelot as an old woman again?' Morgana is without a doubt a very smart woman, which is why it has made me wonder why she chose to come to Camelot as an old woman (aka Hilda) again. She looked very similar to how she had looked before, so someone would definitely have recognized her. So why would she possibly risk of getting caught? *'After realising sorcery had been used in Camelot, why didn't any of the Knights bring it up later on?' Using magic is still very much forbidden in Camelot, and using it is definitely a serious issue.So why was it as if the Knights who had seen Merlin's magic had totally forgotten about it? I mean, we are talking about a serious crime here. One should not forget about such things. 00:19, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts